Dare
by FancyBlueButtons
Summary: Finn tries to make Quinn fall in love with him slowly but surely. But will she still stay in his arms if she finds out that everything was just a dare?


Note: Happens sometime in September :)

Head cheerleader Quinn Fabray walked down the hallway in a two-meter runway the unpopular kids gave her. Most of the girls stared at her with jealousy and Quinn only gave them her mean stare. She didn't care about those jealous losers, knowing that she worked hard for what she has now. If they want to be popular too, they should work for it.

Suddenly, ex-football player Finn Hudson stepped in front of her and she stopped. "Uh, hi Quinn," he said and smiled at her. He was stunned at how much prettier she is up close. She looked much like the way he remembered it when they were ten. They were best friends back then, but they aren't now.

"Well hello Finn. What do you want?" Quinn said as she was starting to walk towards her locker. She knew very well that he wouldn't talk to her if he didn't need something, like her Biology assignment, for example.

Finn smiled and followed Quinn. "I just wanna know if you, maybe… can reserve a seat for me beside you in Biology?"

She's not used to people asking her for a favor, but Finn's a childhood friend, so she thought of making an exception. "Uh… okay?" she said and got her books. As she closed the door of her locker, she noticed Finn looking nervous. "Is something up? You look pale."

"Um, nothing," he replied. Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang were on the end of the hallway, giving him thumbs up. He definitely felt guilty about what he's doing right now and what happened earlier is stuck in his mind.

* * *

"Dude, if you want to be on the team, we can help you. We're sophomores and it's hard for us to fit in because most of the players are seniors. But if you want to be on the team so badly, I guess Mike and I can bribe Coach Tanaka," Puck said to him and wink.

Finn grinned. "Thanks, man. You're a good friend. Doing this for me without anything in return…"

Puck snorted and Mike chuckled. "No way, dude. Obviously there's something in return. You have to do a really, really hard dare. But I guess it's not hard for you because you know her in and out."

"Here's what you should do: make Quinn Fabray fall in love with you, then dump her," Mike said and Puck high-fived him. "I want to see her broken so badly. Let's see if she's still as beautiful."

Puck grinned at Finn and Mike and said, "Well she wouldn't have been the topic of this dare if she didn't turn me down two days ago. So what do you think, dude? Are you up for this?"

Finn thought of Quinn right away. Yes, she's mean to everyone in this school, but it's just wrong. He can't do that. Quinn's really precious to him ever since. Well, she's the first best friend he ever had. He can confide everything to Quinn.

"Never mind, guys. I don't think I want to be back on the team if that means hurting Quinn," he said and turned his back. He knows this is right. He really does.

Puck then grabbed his shirt and whispered to him. "Dude, maybe you want me to knock her up."

"What do you mean? Quinn would never have sex with you, I know that," Finn replied, still a little bit confused.

"I didn't mean having a normal one, I mean like, rape her or something. That's awesome. Right, Mike?" Puck said and grinned at Mike. "Oh, and that's gonna happen if you won't say yes to this."

Finn didn't even think about it and finally answered yes.

* * *

Finn and Quinn walked together to the Biology lab and there weren't many seats left. Quinn found an empty one at the back, but the seat beside it was taken. She walked towards that seat and poked the girl who sat there. She ordered her to look for another seat and she did.

"Wow, there's just so much popularity can do," Finn said and Quinn smiled.  
She faced him and stared at him. "Why are you doing this? Talking to me again and stuff like that doesn't seem normal. You said you want to stay away from me because I'm too popular and it's too much. Freshman year sure has made us grow apart, didn't it?"

"Look, I'm sorry about leaving you out there last year, but I just didn't take your being suddenly too popular too well. I guess I was paranoid," he replied then chuckled.

After a few minutes, their teacher asked them to pair up and everyone started to look for their pairs. Quinn sighed, knowing that no one wants to be partners with her. People think she's too scary and too mean so they don't mind her much.

"I guess we can be partners," Finn said and Quinn faced him.

She smiled, because for the first time in her life, someone other than Brit and Santana asked her to be their partner. "Sure," she replied then grinned.

Finn stared at her as if waiting for something. "So…? Aren't you supposed to thank me because you're not gonna be partners with Suzy Pepper anymore?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh please. She's just like me; no one wants to be partners with her. I'm sick of her bad breath and all that. Thanks, by the way. You know you're a lifesaver, right?"

He grinned, then blushed. "All the time, Quinn. All the time."

As Biology ended, Quinn stood up and walked to her next class. She was striding down the hallway when Finn caught up to her. "What is it again, Finn?"

"Uh, your next class is…?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Algebra. What's up with you asking about me and my schedule?"

"I have Algebra too!" he replied, ignoring Quinn's question.

"Ok, so…? Are we supposed to sit together again because people might start to notice, Finn. They'll think that I'm dating you and all that."

Finn blushed. "That's fine with me," he replied and Quinn stopped in her steps.

She gave him her signature mean stare and he shut up. She started to walk again. "Of course that's fine with you. You have no reputation to look after. Oh, and that's what every guy in this fucked up school wants, right? I know you boys talk about me in your locker rooms. I know you'd want me because the guys here would get jealous. You know that, right?"

He looked down and realized that she was stating a fact. "It's mostly Puck –"

"Oh god, don't remind me of that Puckerman guy. He asked me out a couple of days ago and he looked like he was gonna rape me. Well of course I turned him down. He keeps giving me that maniac stares though."

Finn felt the urge to punch Puck. Well, Quinn's his best friend and she forever will be. He shouldn't have done that to her. He made it appear like it was all her fault – of course he didn't believe him. She knows Quinn too much.

"He did that?" he said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get into Algebra class, okay?" she said and walked with him. She felt Finn's tone change when she told him about what Puck did, but she didn't really mind it.

Algebra went on so fast, and before they knew it, it was already over. Quinn stood up as the bell rang and gathered her books. "So Quinn, we're eating lunch together, right?" Finn asked, as soon as Quinn was finished picking up her books.

"Excuse me?" she said, surprised. She never asked him to join her for lunch. She certainly never did. "Did I ask you to eat lunch with me?"

Finn chuckled.

"I eat with Santana and Brittany. I'm pretty sure you don't like them."

He smiled. "Oh, I do. Now, let's eat lunch together."

"What do you want, Finn?" she asked, a little bit annoyed. "Look, I know you think Santana is a bitch and Brittany is annoying, so what is it really?"

Finn looked down. "You're right. I don't like them. But I'll make you a deal: if you promise to go out with me tonight for a dinner at Breadstix, I won't follow you around; and if you don't want to, I'll eat with you and your two friends."

Quinn thought about it for a moment. "Well you've got yourself a deal, then. I choose the Breadstix one, Finn."

"Cool." Finn then walked away and when he wasn't too far enough, Quinn called him and he turned to look at her.

"So that's why you've been following me around? You want me to go out with you to Breadstix?" she said, as she tried to process everything in her mind.

"Pretty much," he said then grinned. Quinn turned her back at him and kept blushing on her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Eww. Finn Hudson? No way, Q. No friggin` way," Santana said as Quinn told her everything that happened earlier. "He's too tall, I doubt if you'll even look good together."

Quinn ignored her. "We're not dating, S. Besides, he just asked me out –"

"On a date," Santana finished. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No. It's not a date. It's as friends. He doesn't even like me. He told me that in middle school."

Santana laughed. "Oh come on, Quinn. That was in middle school. Trust me. I know guys too well. He is on the way to asking you to be his girlfriend. And for the record, Puck told me he has no abs. Yuck."

"Who? Finn?" Brittany butt in and Quinn nodded. "Wait. S, I thought he was your –"

"NO!" Santana cut off. "Don't you dare mention that, B."

Quinn felt confused. She knew Brittany and Santana shares secrets that they keep to themselves, but this seems a little bit serious. "What are you two talking about? Something I should know?"

Santana frowned and shook her head. "Nothing, Q."

"If you say so," Quinn replied and started thinking about Finn again.

_Will I go? Wait, what if someone from school sees us? Oh god, no. But going out with him to Breadstix is better than to be seen with him in school grounds, right? Ugh, I don't even care. He's my old best friend and honestly, I think this stupid crush that I felt for him before seems to come back again._


End file.
